To Catch Your Death
by Lavenderangel
Summary: For Mewberries. Ash gets sick one night. After some help from Misty, and a really pathetic song writen by me, the next morning he says he's fine. But is he? AAML, R+R, pwease?
1. Default Chapter

To Catch Your Death  
  
Part 1  
  
"And the winner is Evee!" The announcer calls. Pikachu staggered off of the battlefield. Ash gasped in horror. "No…" He said, looking at Garry Oak, smiling smugly and congragilating his Pokemon. "Garry Oak is the new Pokemon master! And Ash Ketchum is our newest loser!!" The crowed roared with both applause and laughter. Pikachu walked over to Ash and gave him a forceful thunder shock. "Ow!" Ash yelled from the ground. "Pikachu, what was that for?" "Pika chu pichu pi pi pikachu! (For being a lousy trainer. You made me battle even after I'd taken savair damage! You're a loser!)" Misty and Brock came up just then. "Guys! You don't think I'm a loser, do you?" "Oh, no Ash." Misty said, walking over to Garry. "Yeah." Brock agreed. "We always knew you were!" They said at the same time. "Garry, there's something I've been meaning to give you." Misty said wrapping her arms around Ash's rival. Garry returned the embrace. "I love you." Misty said, pulling him in to a pasha nit kiss… "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-  
  
Ash bolted up, sweat pouring down his face. His breath came in short gasps, and he felt himself shaking. 'Relax Ash… it was just a dream…' He coughed slightly. His throat was killing him. Getting to his feet, Ash had to grab on to the Pokemon center couch to steady himself. He felt extremely dizzy. Staggering over to the bathroom, he half fell, half crawled inside.  
  
He collapsed on hands and knees in front of the toilet and emptied his dinner in to it.  
  
Wiping his face off with his shirt, he flushed the toilet. His head throbbed with an aching pain. He coughed again, weakly. 'What's wrong with me?'  
  
-  
  
Misty awoke when someone grabbed the edge of her blanket. Opening one eye a crack, she saw it was Ash. His face looked rather pale, and he was sweating heavily. She saw him stagger to the bathroom and then to her horror, he collapsed. Slowly, she watched him close the door and then a minute later she heard coughing and gagging coming from inside the closed door…  
  
A minute later, she heard the toilet flush, but still Ash didn't come out. 2 minutes went by, yet still no sine of him. Misty began to get worried. 'What if he past out or something?' She wondered to herself, getting to her feet and crossing the room to the door.  
  
-  
  
Ash heard a quiet tap on the door. "Ash?" A voice whispered. He didn't reply, he couldn't reply. He only coughed weakly. A second later, he heard the door squeak slightly as someone opened it. He shivered at the cold air that came from the lobby. Come to think of it, it was pretty cold in here as well. "Ash, are you okay?" He heard Misty's voice ask from the doorway. Looking up weakly, he saw her standing in the doorway, concern etched on her pretty feachers. "Y-Yeah." He said, tiredly. Misty walked over to the sink and picked up a glass from the counter. Turning on the faucet, she filled the cup with cool water. "Here." She said, handing it to Ash.  
  
Ash accepted the drink gratefully. "Thank you Misty." He said, lifting the cup to his lips. He felt Misty's hand pressed lightly against his forehead. He heard her sit down beside him, and felt her arm around his shoulders.  
  
To tired to support himself, he leaned against her. Misty didn't push the younger boy away, she just pushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Ash, I think you have a fever."  
  
Misty said after a minute, taking the now empty glass from her younger friend. Placing it on the counter, she looked back at the younger boy, who she now saw was shivering. "No, I'm positive you have a fever." She said, helping him to his feet.  
  
He still leaned on her, he felt to dizzy to walk on his own. Like before, Misty didn't abject to this. She just helped him over to the couch.  
  
He collapsed on to it, his eyes already half closed. Misty pulled his blanket over him, then reached in to her backpack.  
  
Pulling out a soft Awkwa blue blanket, she draped it lightly over him. "Misty, what are…"" Ash started, forcing his eyes to stay open. "Shhh, you need your rest." The girl silenced him.  
  
Ash obeyed and aloud his eyes to close. "My mother made me that blanket, Ash." He heard Misty's voice say. She felt her take his hand gently squeezing it. "She always would cover me with it." Misty's voice began to shake slightly, yet, she still continued. Ash listened, forcing himself to stay awake. "She always sang me this song too. Do you want me to sing it for you?" She didn't wait for him to reply. Reaching up, she began to gently stroke his cheek. Her hands were soft and smooth. And just by her gentle touch would have been enough for the boy to sink in to sleep.  
  
But, just then, she began to softly sing. "You are the light in my life. The joy of each day.  
Every morning I wake to hear you say.  
Good morning to me.  
Just being with you, brightens up even the gloomiest of days for me.  
That's because you're my baby.  
My one true joy, my baby…"  
  
Ash didn't hear anymore. His eyes were closed, from both the fever and Misty's soothing voice. Misty didn't realize this, she continued to sing. Finishing with a soft. "And I love you, my baby."  
  
She looked down to see that the boy was asleep. Bending down, she kist him lightly on the forehead. "I love you, Ash." She whispered, wishing so badly that she could tell him that when he was awake to hear it. Getting on the couch beside him, she reached over, putting her cool hand on his hot forehead. "Get better soon, Ash. You can't be a Pokemon master if you're sick. But, you'll always be a master to me."  
  
With that, Misty fell asleep, her hand still on the boy's forehead…  
  
-  
  
That's how Brock found them in the morning. "Awww, young love." He said quietly. Reaching down, he shook both of them, before running in to the bathroom.  
  
The first thing Ash felt when he opened his eyes, was something cool resting on his forehead. He sat up, knocking whatever had been there off. But, immediately lay back down again. For the second he'd lifted his head from his pillow, his vision had blurred.  
  
Misty woke up to find her hand hanging off the edge of the couch. "Morning, Ash." "Morning, Misty." He said, forcing his voice to sound energetic. "Feeling better?" Misty asked, getting up. "Yup!" Ash said, he sat up, slower this time and opened up his backpack.  
  
He picked up the blankets preparing to put them away, when he realized that there was a strange one. It was a Aqua Blue. "Oh, that's mine." Misty said, taking it from him and blushing. "Oh, thanks." He said, smiling slightly.  
  
Just then, Brock walked out. "Nice to see you up, now hit the showers! We leave in a hour." He headed off to get some food and to talk to a certain Pokemon nurse. No doubt. "You go ahead, Misty." Ash said. Misty nodded and got out her usual clothes. Ash watched her walk away. 'Thank you Misty…'  
  
"Pika pi! Chu pika? (Morning Ash! Sleep good?)" Pikachu asked, jumping on to its trainer's lap. Ash smiled weakly. "Sure did, how bout you?" The small mouse-like Pokemon nodded happily. "Pika? Chu pika pi? (Is something-wrong Ash? You're not yourself)" The Pokemon asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, buddy." Ash reassured him. While telling himself the same thing. "I just got a little sick last night, that's all." "Pika! Chu pikachu? (Sick! Are you okay now?)" Pikachu asked, glancing worriedly at his trainer's face. Again, Ash forced a smile.  
  
"Yup, sure am. Now, I'm going to go take a shower, kay?" Pikachu nodded, still not looking quite convinced.  
  
-  
  
Misty excited the bathroom, holding a towel around her slightly wet hair. Ash walked in after her. Misty couldn't help noticing that his face looked flushed. "Hurry up, Ash." She called after him. He didn't reply.  
  
-  
  
"Sorry, guys." Ash said breathlessly, walking in. Brock and Misty looked up from where'd they'd just finished helping Nurse Joy put away the things for breakfast. "Ash, sorry, there's nothing left." Brock said. "That's okay, I wasn't that hungry anyway." Ash said cheerfully. "Well, in that case, let's go!" Brock said. Neither him or Misty noticed Ash's pale cheeks, but Pikachu did…  
  
-  
  
"Hurry up, Ash!" Brock called back to the black-haired boy as he straggled along behind the others. "Coming…" He panted. Pikachu, tired from walking for the past 2 hours, took a flying leap, and landed on Ash's head. Ash however, not expecting the impact of his Yellow Pokemon, stumbled and fell, hitting the ground with a loud thud.  
  
Brock and Misty stopped short. "Ash!" Misty cried, seeing him sprawled on the ground.  
  
"I'm fine guys…" Ash said, pulling himself back to his feet. Like earlier that morning, his vision went blurry.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu questioned worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, buddy." Ash said reassuringly.  
  
But, Pikachu didn't believe his trainer.  
  
"Well, if you're sure." Brock said slowly.  
  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
  
Ash said, mustering as much enthusiasm as he could. His friends and fellow Pokemon nodded, most still not convinced.  
  
-  
  
"A hundred Nurse Joy's on the wall, a hundred Nurse Joy's on the wall! Take one down, give her to me, and you have ninety-nine Nurse Joy's on the wall!!" Brock sang. Misty whacked him up side the head. "Shut up…" She muttered.  
  
Slightly behind them, Ash was trying his best to keep up. His vision kept going in and out of focus… in and out… in and out…  
  
"Hey, Ash!" Misty's voice brought him back to reality and to the throbbing pain in his forehead…  
  
"…Yeah…" He called back, forcing his voice to sound normal.  
  
"Ya coming?" The Red head had a look of slight annoyance on her face.  
  
Ash nodded wearily. "Yeah, I'm coming, Misty…"  
  
He called back, forcing his dropping eyelids to stay open.  
  
-  
  
"Guys… I… need… to… sit… down…" Ash gasped out 2 hours later, collapsing on the grass.  
  
The other two stopped next to him.  
  
"Ya okay?" Brock inquired, just now noticing the boy's pale face.  
  
"Oh yeah… just tired…" He replied, shivers slightly.  
  
"Ash, did you just shiver?" Misty asked, wiping sweat from her forehead.  
  
"No! I'm really… hot!"  
  
Ash said, although, he was freezing.  
  
"Look, you 2 go on ahead, I'll catch up. Okay?"  
  
Brock looked hesitant but turned back to the path.  
  
"Okay… but if you're not with us in 20 minutes, we're coming back. Come on, Misty."  
  
The girl got to her feet, her Green eyes still on Ash.  
  
"Maybe I should…" She began slowly.  
  
"Mist, I'll be fine." Ash insisted. The girl still did not look convinced, but walked along side the older boy anyway.  
  
-20 minutes later…-  
  
Misty scanned the path for any sine of Ash. "I don't see him anywhere, Brock!"  
  
She called, a sound of panic in her voice. "Now, now, let's not panic here." Brock said, trying to calm her down.  
  
"It's a little late for that!" Misty shrieked.  
  
Brock sweatdropped nervously. "Uh… okay… just, don't hurt me…"  
  
Misty ignored him and smacked him across the back of the head anyway.  
  
"I'm going back to look for him, stay here!"  
  
-  
  
"Pika pi! Pika pi! Pika pi!! (Ash! Ash! Ash!!)" Pikachu franticly called. Ash lay, slumped against a tree, unmoving.  
  
"Pikachu!" A new voice called.  
  
"Pika! (Misty!)" Pikachu called, relieved to see her.  
  
"Pikachu where's… Ash!" She cried, sprinting to his side.  
  
"Ash, answer me!" She called, kneeling down and taking him into her arms. The boy made no reply and remained mosationless.  
  
"Pikachu, go get Brock! He's just up ahead!" Misty directed of the Pokemon.  
  
Instantly, the mouse leaped to his feet and ran in the direction she'd told it to.  
  
All it could think about was Ash…  
  
To Be Continued…?  
  
[A/N  
So, like it? The next part'll have AAMRN in it, if I do a next part. Now, I worked hard on this one, and if I see any flames, I'll freak!! You flamers are serously jerks who can't say anything nice even if you wanted to. I'm talking about the flamers, not Mewberries, MistyStar, Tango Mango and any other nice person who's reviewed my stuff. This fic is for Mewberries, cause she's so cool and she has me on her favorite Author's list!! So, you tell me if you want another part! Oh, if I do do another one, I'm putting Rocketshipping in it, too! So, review, and tell me if I should continue or not!  
Seeya!!  
  
Kasumi  



	2. Part 2

To Catch Your Death  
  
Part 2  
  
[A/N  
Okay, I wasn't planning to continue this. Not after I got that message that I copied someone's story. But, thanks to MistyMermaid, she convinced me too. So, while the last part was dedicated to Mewberries, this one's for her. Read her fic, Painful Secrets! It's really good. Okay, I've rambled enough.  
Enjoy part 2!]  
  
Brock was getting worried. It'd been 10 minutes since Misty'd left. He was about to go look for her, but what if she came back wile he was gone? He was about to send Zoobat to go and see if he could find her when he heard a cry of.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu came running from the bushes.  
  
"Pikachu? Do you know where Misty or Ash are?" Brock demanded sharply.  
  
"Pi, chu pika! Pika, pikapi Chu pipikapi! (Yes, come with me! Misty found Ash and he's sick! Hurry now!)"  
  
Brock didn't catch much of this, he only got Ash's name. And by the worried tone in Pikachu's voice, he figured out that something was wrong with Ash.  
  
"You want me to follow you?" He asked. Pikachu nodded vigurlessly.  
  
"Pika pika." He said, sprinting off in the direction of his trainer and Misty.  
  
-  
  
Misty pulled Ash's head into her lap. His cheeks were flushed, and his forehead was hot to her touch.  
  
Misty gently ran her fingers up and down his cheek. She'd always wanted to do this. To hold him and whisper how much she loved him. And to have him whisper that he did too.  
  
"Please Ash, wake up." She whispered, tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes.  
  
A Caterpi crawled on to Ash's shoe.  
  
Misty held back a shriek of terror.  
  
"Please, Ash, I need you…" She said, trying to bat the Caterpi away from him. Before, whatever had happened, where ever they'd been, Ash'd been there to help her. He'd always done so, either by catching the Pokemon, or just reassuring her. But, she never thanked him, never repaid him, she only fought with him. Oh sure, she tried to help him, but, she wished she'd done more.  
  
Misty wasn't able to hold back her tears anymore, and they began to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh god, Ash, why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't I think? Why was I so stupid?!" She yelled, beginning to sob. "You can't die, Ash Ketchum, Y-you just can't!!" She cried, beginning to get angry and frustrated with him. Still, no response came from the boy.  
  
"Y-You can't b…because…… I… I… Lo…lov…love y-"  
  
"Misty!" Misty's plea was cut short by Brock's yell. He and Pikachu ran to where she sat. Misty hastily brushed away the tears from her eyes.  
  
"What happened to him?" Brock cried, seeing Ash laying motionless in her lap.  
  
"I-I don't know…" Misty said, trying to make her voice stay steady. "He's burning up, though." She said, feeling Ash's forehead again.  
  
"We should get him to a hospital." Brock said, looking slightly pale himself. Misty nodded.  
  
Pikachu leaped onto his trainer. He fumbled with the Pokeballs on his belt. Until, finally, he found the one he was looking for.  
  
Charezord's. Pikachu reached a paw up and pressed the button, quickly throwing the Pokeball a few feet away from the others.  
  
The large fiery dragon came out and snorted indignantly. "Zorddddddd…" It roared expecting to see Ash standing, in the middle of another stupid battle, no doubt. But, to his surprise, he saw Pikachu standing in front of it.  
  
"Charezord, char, rizord? (Oi, mouse, where's… what's his name… Ash?)"  
  
"Chuuuuuu…" Pikachu pointed to the object in the redheaded girl's lap.  
  
Charezord looked down and if possible, gasped. There lay his trainer, pale and unmoving.  
  
"Charezord," Brock began, "we need you to carry us to the nearest hospital." Charezord growled.  
  
"Zord." He said, shaking his large head.  
  
"P-Please, Charezord." Misty pleaded, unable to keep her emotions from her voice. "If you don't th…then Ash might… he might… just please! You must!!"  
  
She pleaded.  
  
Charezord was shocked at how this was effecting her. After all, weren't his trainer and her always fighting? But, he decided he would worry about that later. He owed a lot to Ash, who had saved his life countless times before.  
  
Walking over to Brock, he stood in front of him, his back to him.  
  
"Huh?" Brock asked, confused.  
  
"Char, charezord, rizord zord! (Mouse, tell them to get on already!)" He snapped at Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu motioned to Brock and Misty, then made as if he was getting on Charezord.  
  
After about 10 attempts at trying to get them to understand, Misty finally did.  
  
With some help from Brock, they managed to carry Ash's limp body over to Charezord.  
  
Pikachu leaped on to Misty's shoulder.  
  
Togepi poked her head out of Misty's backpack.  
  
"Togepriii? Pri… priiiii!! (Mommy? Where's… daddy!)" She shrieked, seeing the seen before her.  
  
"Pipipi, chu pika Pikapi pikachu. (Togepi, relax, Ash will be okay)" Pikachu reassured, trying to convince himself the same thing.  
  
-Ash's POV-  
  
When I regained conchisness, I wasn't sure what was going on. All I knew was cold… and my head hurt… all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. Then, I realized someone was holding me. Opening one eye a crack, I looked around me. I wasn't on the ground. The person who was holding me was… Misty?  
  
I wanted to move, to say something, anything to let her know that I was okay, but suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my forehead. Letting out a small gasp, I felt my body jerk from the pain. Then, I blacked out again.  
  
-3rd Person mode on-  
  
"Did he just move?!" Brock's voice snapped Misty awake. She'd almost fallen asleep.  
  
"What?" She asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Ash, did he just move?" Brock asked excitedly.  
  
Misty looked down at the boy still resting in her lap. He was as pale and motionless as ever.  
  
She shook her head sadly.  
  
"No, he didn't…"  
  
"Pika pi…" Pikachu whispered, looking at his trainer.  
  
"Pri? Toge priii? (Is daddy deaded?)" Togepi asked, a look of horror in her eyes.  
  
"Pika! Chu pikachu! (No! of course not! Don't even think such a thing!)" Pikachu cried horrified.  
  
Charezord forced himself to keep flying. With the wait of the 3 humans on him, and coupled with the fact that he really didn't do much flying, this was really wearing him out.  
  
But, he told himself that this was for his trainer, so he had to keep flying.  
  
-2 hours later…-  
  
"It's getting dark, and there's still know sine of a town." Misty said, looking at the sky.  
  
"We should look for a good spot to camp." Brock suggested.  
  
Misty nodded.  
  
Suddenly, Charezord couldn't take it anymore.  
  
His wings stopped and he began plummeting towards the ground so far below.  
  
Misty and Togepi let out shrieks of terror.  
  
Brock and Pikachu had looks of horror on their faces.  
  
"Hya!!"  
  
"Miiiii!!"  
  
Two voices called and 2 Pokemon grabbed Brock and Misty.  
  
It was Misty's staryou and Starmi.  
  
Quickly, Misty pointed Ash's limp hand containing Charezord's Pokeball at it.  
  
"Charezord, return!" She called, sucking him in just in time.  
  
Staryou and Starmi landed quickly, not being able to fly very far.  
  
"Well, looks like we're stuck here." Misty said getting off and recalling them.  
  
Brock nodded.  
  
"Yep, it seems that way. Well, let's make the best of things." Misty sighed.  
  
"Yeah… But, what should we do?"  
  
Brock took on the leader roll.  
  
"Call out all your Pokemon, Ash's too accept for Charezord, of course. I'll do the same."  
  
Soon, they had Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pikachu, Muck, Psyduck, Staryou, Starmi, Horsea, Geodude, Onix, Zubat and Vulpix out.  
  
"Now, I have seprit jobs for all of you. This is a emergency, so work with me here people! Errrr… Pokemon" Brock said, trying to sound like a leader.  
  
Soon, they had a fire going, some Pokemon were off getting plants and water, others were setting up camp and Brock was cooking dinner.  
  
Misty found herself with nothing to really do.  
  
Then, she remembered Ash, laying on the grass.  
  
She rushed over to him.  
  
'How could I have been so damned stupid? He's the main reason we're here and I forget about him? Oh great job Misty. Why don't you just kill him?' She mentally yelled at herself.  
  
'Stop that. Yes, it was stupid, but there's no reason to beat yourself up for something that was in the past. What's important is that you help him, now!' Misty's mind told her next.  
  
Sitting down beside him, she took his head in her lap again. Slowly, so as not to disturb him, she pulled the entire upper half of his body in to her lap. For a while, she just sat there, running her hand through his tangled hair.  
  
"Please Ash, you have to pull through this." She whispered softly in to his hair. She felt the familiar sensation of tears returning, but brushed them away.  
  
"If you don't, who's going to be the greatest Pokemon master? Who's going to get us lost all the time? And who will I love?" She stopped and quickly looked up to make sure no one was watching. Then, she continued.  
  
"If you don't pull through this Ash then I'll never be able to tell you… never be able to tell you… that I…"  
  
"Misty? Dinner's ready."  
  
Brock walked over to the girl and saw her holding Ash.  
  
"C'mon Misty, you have to eat something. Ash wouldn't want you getting sick, now would he?" Misty sighed, but got up, she hesitated then said.  
  
"Wait! Go get My and Ash's sleeping bags." She directed.  
  
Brock, though slightly confused nodded.  
  
Heading over, he rummaged through the 2 trainer's backpacks, before finally returning to Misty, their sleeping bags in his arms.  
  
"Here, but what…?" He trailed off as Misty gently slid Ash's sleeping bag underneath him, then placed hers over him.  
  
"All right," she said, satisfied that there was nothing else she could do for him at the moment. "Let's go eat."  
  
-  
  
"Jess-ieeeee!! I'm tired, and my feet hurt, and we're never going to find them and… look!" James stopped his whining as he saw a campsite in the distance.  
  
"I knew we'd find dah twerps!" Meowth cried happily.  
  
"See, I told you James." Jessie said smugly, pushing some lose strands of her long hair out of her eyes.  
  
"What are we waitin fer?! Let's go get 'em!" Meowth cried excitedly.  
  
The other 2 nodded and ran off in the direction of their enemy's campsite.  
  
-  
  
"I tink somethin's wrong." Meowth said surveying the seen before them.  
  
Team rocket were crouched in the bushes, looking out at the camp.  
  
"Yeah, where's the other one, Ash isn't it?" James asked.  
  
"There's Pikachu, so he must be around here somewhere." Jessie said, seeing the little mouse that was their sole purpose for following these kids in the first place.  
  
"Look dere!" Meowth suddenly cried, pointing to Misty who was walking back to Ash. He was slightly hidden by some bushes at the edge of the clearing.  
  
The rest of Team Rocket gasped.  
  
"What do you think happened to him?" James asked, a look of slight concern making it's way on to his face.  
  
"I'm not sure…" Jessie said.  
  
"If something's wrong with him, den, he won't train Pikachu and it won't get stronger." Meowth commented.  
  
"For once, he's right." James agreed.  
  
"Let's just watch…" Jessie suggested. The others nodded.  
  
-  
  
The night was silent save for the crackling of the campfire.  
  
Misty sat alone beside it, once again holding Ash. He was still covered in the 2 sleeping bags, and had still made no sine of any improvements.  
  
Misty reached in to her backpack, which lay beside her. The rest of their Pokemon and Brock were sleeping soundly.  
  
How could they, when one of their best friends was so sick? Misty wondered.  
  
But, she shrugged it off and looked around for the thing she was searching for.  
  
Finally, her fingers touched the soft materiel of the Aqua blue blanket. Carefully, she pulled it out, and covered Ash's small body with it. He stirred, but didn't open his eyes.  
  
Misty sighed and again ran her fingers through his hair, by now, she'd mostly untangled it, but still she continued to repeatedly do the movement. As if some how, it calmed her fears.  
  
She sat there, the whole night, holding Ash. Silently praying, hoping that he would get better.  
  
"I love you Ash…" Misty whispered. And she wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the firelight, or actual reality, but for just a moment, Ash smiled.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
[A/N  
Sorrysorrysorry!! Man, I never thought this fic would be so popular. Well, I'm still continuing this, since I've been looking for two weeks and found nothing like this. But, please keep on the look out and e-mail me if you find anything!  
  
But for now, review! I didn't put JAL in it, because, no one really said anything about it. I probably won't even show Team Rocket for the rest of the fic, it was just for the TR fans ^_^. Well, as always review! Any ideas would be helpful! I've been taken over by the terrible… dun dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn… writer's block ^_^. My goal is to make this part extremely long, which is why I wrote so many 'N's' ^^;. Well, Ja ne, minna-san!  
^^Kasumi  
  



	3. Part 3

TCYD, part 3  
I'm so sorry for not posting part 3 and you're all probably ready to kill me because this isn't it. But, it's the best I can do right now… I'll explain more after this little segment from the very small notes I have on part 3.  
  
-Ash's POV-  
  
I moaned slightly as I regained conch ness again. This time, I felt no movement beneath me. But, It didn't feel like I was on the ground. Then, I felt someone's arms around me; I felt my head resting in something soft, and someone's cool hand on my forehead. I opened my eyes weakly, and looked around me.  
  
Like before, the person holding me was Misty… I wished she did this on a regular bases… and occasionally she'd lean down and kiss me… and I would kiss her back…  
  
"Look! Dah twoip's awake!" A distant but familiar voice called.  
  
Was that…? Meowth.  
  
"Shhh!!" Another voice called. I heard the sound of a mallet connecting with someone's head then the bushes near by rustled and I heard Meowth let out a yelp of pain.  
  
"Shhh, Jessie, you're not helping!" A third voice said.  
  
"Team rocket?" I said out loud.  
  
"Meowth was right!" Jessie cried. "The kid is up!"  
  
"Hey Twer… errrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… Ash… what happened to you anyway?" James asked me, coming out from his hiding place behind the bushes.  
  
"I…I'm not sure." I confessed. "All I remember is pain… and cold… and Misty…"  
  
"Aw, isn't that cute, the kid's in love." Jessie said a hint of a smile on her face.  
I started to protest, but stopped. "…Actually, for once Jessie, I think… think… I think you're write…" She looked shocked.  
  
"I guess that's the closest thing to a complement I'll ever get from you, huh kid?" She said.  
  
I smiled and was about to continue when Misty, who'd been asleep this whole time jerked awake.  
  
"Team rocket!" She cried.  
  
[A/N  
I'm so sorry for this being so short and all… it's just… well, my brother went and got himself hit by a car… He's in the hospital right now and well… the doctor's say he'll be fine, but he hasn't regained conch ness yet, so they're no way to tell if he's brain damaged or anything… Okay, you don't wanna hear about my depressing life, please review and say something nice or no, flame so I can have something to laugh at… I haven't laughed in days it seems… Jeez, there I go again, talking all depressed like…  
  
Okay, I'm outta of ideas so if anyone would please give me some, or would like to finish the fic up themselves, I give you my permission.  
  
Seeya, review if you want.  
Kasumi  
  



	4. part 4

To Catch Your Death  
  
Part 4  
  
[A/N:  
Great news! My brother's okay! He just had a real bad concussion that's all. The doctors say he'll be able to come home in about 3 days. For a celebration, I wrote part 4! Thanks for all your support and understanding about part 3. Now, enjoy part 4, the last part in this now definitely AAMRN! Seeya!  
Kasumi]  
  
-Ash's POV-  
  
  
  
"Team rocket!" Misty screamed, not noticing that I was awake. "Can't you see that we have a emergency right now?" She cried, fire issuing from her eyes.  
  
Team rocket shrank back in terror.  
  
"I think it's time for us to split." James said.  
  
"I agree." Jessie replied.  
  
"Hope yah get better soon twoirp!" Meowth called to me. Then they were off yelling out.  
  
"Looks like Team Rocket's sprinting off again!" A star twinkled in the distance.  
  
Misty still hadn't noticed I was awake. She placed her hand on my cheek and stroked it almost lovingly I thought.  
  
"Oh Ash…" She whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied, shocked to see tears in her eyes.  
  
"…Ash!" Misty cried, leaping up. I went flying out of her lap and into a tree.  
  
My pants got stuck on a branch so I just sorta hung there for a while. I heard Misty laughing from below.  
  
"I…It's not funny!" I said, the blood rushing to my head and face.  
  
"You look kinda cute hanging there, Ash." She said, reaching up and untangling my pants.  
  
"Wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!" I screamed, as I went flying out of the tree.  
  
I landed with a thud on the grass.  
  
Misty walked over to me, and pulled me back into her lap.  
  
"D…Do you mind?" She asked shyly, Idiomatically her hand went to my hair and began stroking it.  
  
"N…no…" I managed to say, shivering at Misty's touch.  
  
She placed a cool hand on my forehead.  
  
"Hmmm… your fever seems to have broken…" She said, sounding relieved.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys… I just didn't want to slow anyone down…" I said slowly.  
  
"That's okay, we're just glad you're all right." Misty said stroking my hair again.  
  
Soon, my eyes began to droop.  
  
Seeing this, Misty smiled.  
  
"Ash, you're sick, go to sleep… Just don't die on me, ya hear?" She said, ruffling my hair.  
  
"Kay Misty…" I muttered before sleep over took me.  
  
-  
  
"Ash!" I sat up Misty's lap was gone, I looked around me.  
  
I was lying on the hard cement floor of a… prison cell?  
  
"Because you were sick, it was no trouble for team rocket to captcher you and your friends… Oh and of course, your Pokemon."  
  
A man said from outside.  
  
"What… team rocket… my friends…? Brock? Pikachu! MISTY?!" I cried, the full impact of what he was saying hit me.  
  
The man just smiled. "Yes, the Redhead is quite useful, her and Garry Oak are our number 1 team here. And," here he grinned, "I think they're something more then just partners…"  
  
"Hey, Ash!" Another voice called. I turned to see Garry and Misty coming up, Pikachu behind them.  
  
"Misty, Pikachu!" I cried, trying to break out of the cell and get to Misty.  
  
"Oh, there's my old trainer… Hi, looser!" Pikachu said, though saying his name, he sounded oddly like Jessie and James's Meowth.  
  
"Yeah, hi, Mr. Pokemon master…" Misty taunted.  
  
"Sweety, d'you wanna go watch me torcher some Pokemon? Like that little egg of yours, what was its name, Togepi?" Misty smiled dreamily up at him.  
  
"Oh, I love seeing a hansom man like you make Pokemon scream. Bye Ash." She said, sneering in at me.  
  
Pikachu stuck its tongue out at me. Garry just smiled as he and Misty walked off hand in hand.  
  
Misty kissed him lightly on the cheek, making sure that I could see.  
  
Garry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
  
I could only watch in shock.  
  
"Oh, that's right, you thought I loved you, didn't you." Misty said, looking back at me, a look I'd never seen before in her eyes.  
  
A look of evil, a look of hatred… hatred for me… and in Pikachu's I saw the same thing. Pyour and utter loathing… for me…  
  
"Ash? Ash! ASH?!"  
  
-  
  
-Misty's POV-  
  
I looked down at the boy, tossing and turning in my lap. I'd been asleep myself, but his constant moving had woken me.  
  
I hadn't thought much of it, until he started to whimper.  
  
I placed a hand to his forehead, no fever, but a thin layer of cold sweat was there.  
  
I reached down and shook him hard.  
  
"Ash? Ash! ASH?!"  
  
-Third person mode on-  
  
Ash bolted up with a gasp. He was breathing hard, and had sweat pouring down his face.  
  
He scanned the area, not seeing Garry, nore Team Rocket, he slowly tried to calm down.  
  
He managed to catch his breath. He was about to wipe the sweat from his face, when he felt a soft and gentle hand make contact with his forehead.  
  
The person gently wiped the beads of sweat that were trickling down his face away.  
  
Ash turned around to face the person.  
  
Misty.  
  
They just sat there for a while, just staring. Finally, Misty slowly said.  
  
"Are…are you okay?"  
  
Ash nodded.  
  
"Do you… wanna talk about it?" The red head asked, wiping the final droplets of sweat off the younger boy's face.  
  
"…That's okay… I don't wanna bother you with some silly nightmare." Misty smiled at him.  
  
"Ash, I don't mind. I'm sure you'd do the same for me…" The boy sighed and brushed some of his hair out from his eyes.  
  
"Well, if you're sure," he proceeded to relay the details of his dream to her.  
  
"Me and… Garry?" Misty grimaced at the thought. "I. Kissed. Him?!!! That is just disgusting."  
  
Ash grinned. She always made him feel better.  
  
"Ever kissed anyone before?" Ash asked 15 minutes later. Neither were tired, and probably from Ash's fever and Misty's lack of sleep, were talking about unnatural things for their normal conversations.  
  
"Nope, you?" Misty asked, leaning closer to the boy's face.  
  
"No," was his response.  
  
"Wanna try it?"  
  
Misty had just said the three words Ash had dreamed to hear from her lips. Though still young, and at times immature, the boy had fallen in love.  
  
But, for some reason, it didn't seem right.  
  
"I… don't know," he said finally.  
  
Misty looked disappointed. "Oh, c'mon. It'll be fun!"  
  
Ash hesitated. "Well… okay." He relented.  
  
But, it was now Misty's turn to have second thoughts.  
  
Though she did have feelings for the boy, she was still quite young herself. What if this wasn't real love what if it was just some small crush?  
  
But, is a small crush willing to sacrifice your life for him? Is a small crush sitting up half the night taking care of him?  
  
No, Misty decided. She, with out a doubt, definitely, truly, loved Ash Ketchum.  
  
Before either could change their minds again, Misty closed the small distance between them, wrapping her arms around the boy, and at last, their lips met.  
  
There was unexpected passion omitting from both of them, considering it was both of their first kisses.  
  
A minute later, Ash broke it, still keeping his arms around Misty.  
  
Suddenly, exhaustion hit them, and Misty pulled the sleeping bags over them. They fell asleep seconds later, finally in the other's arms.  
  
-  
  
Team rocket slunk silently through the bushes. They were just a few feet away from Ash and company's campsite.  
  
"Let's see what deir up ta," Meowth suggested.  
The other two nodded, and they crept closer.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Me-owth!"  
  
"They're a bit young…"  
  
These were the three cries that woke Ash and Misty.  
  
"Hey Twerp, glad to see you're feelin' better!" James said, catching Ash's eye.  
  
Ash grinned, snuggling closer to Misty.  
  
"Steal Pikachu later, we're trying to sleep here," the female told them.  
  
The three rocket members hesitated before relenting. "Oh fine, but that's just cause Romeo here was sick."  
  
Jesse said, before pulling her partner's away.  
  
"'Night, Mist," Ash said sleepily.  
  
OWERIE  
  
[A/N  
Well, to tell you the truth, I'd forgotten about this ficsy. I just now found the file on one of my also forgotten disks, and fixed it up.  
  
Maybe now MistyMermaid will finish Painful Secrets!  
  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you guys gave me, they were great!  
  
Any idea's/requests you have are welcome. I'm out of ideas for the Poke section.  
  
Well, I really don't care what you say, just please, review!  
Ja ne!  
Kasumi]  
  



End file.
